


prolog

by Julia_Kills, Linn



Series: Dance with the devil [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coulson is alive, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Kills/pseuds/Julia_Kills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linn/pseuds/Linn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, this is my first avengers fiction and I hope you like it. Thanks to Julia, who helped me writig it, because my english is sooo bad and she is one of the best in her class.<br/>With this words: Enjoy reading it.</p><p>We looked over the text after I posted it and we made some changes afterwards, like grammar for ex. We decided to change other things too, you'll might recognise... (hope you don't dislike the change)</p>
    </blockquote>





	prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first avengers fiction and I hope you like it. Thanks to Julia, who helped me writig it, because my english is sooo bad and she is one of the best in her class.  
> With this words: Enjoy reading it.
> 
> We looked over the text after I posted it and we made some changes afterwards, like grammar for ex. We decided to change other things too, you'll might recognise... (hope you don't dislike the change)

"You were contacting us?" Steve asked as he and the rest of the team was entering Furys bureau.

Fury nodded and suddenly Agent Coulson was coming out of a dark corner of the room.

"Y-You?... You should be dead!" Tony said in shook. He and the others couldn't believe their eyes.

"Not happy to see me again, Mr Stark?" Coulson said in his usal voice. He was looking like nothing had ever happend. He still looked like Agent Phil Coulson from SHIELD.

"Of course he is, so are we, but it's been a long time since NYC. Lot of things happend." Natasha said after a while.

Phil nodded "I know. Hill told me. Congratulation to you Mister Rogers and Mister Stark to your marriage, to you as well Doctor Banner and Agent Barton."

"Thanks." Bruce said after another minute of silence.

"Talked enough." Fury looked very serious and everyone in the room looked at the director "Good. In that case..."

Coulson turned the lights off and the flatscreen went on. A profil was shown.

"That's..." Clint began.

"... a young woman. Very good looking." Tony interrupted his friend.

"She might look good," Fury began "but don't get overwelmed."

"Her name is Sophie Aden..." Phil tried to say more but was interrupted by...

"Wait... Paul Adens daughter? So she's..."

"Yes, Agent Barton, she is an assissan and probably as dangerous as you and Agent Romanov combined. Can I continue now?" Phil asked. None of the others said a word. "Good. So..."

"Wait." Steve said suddenly. "Why are you showing us her profil? Do we have to find her or what?"

Fury nodded and gave the word back to Coulson. "Sophie Aden, she speaks more than fifteen languages fluent plus her mother tongue."

"Which is...?" Thor asked.

"German... She was trained since she was five years old. Her style of fighting is a mix of deviously attacks, body language and rare brutality. She can kill you in seconds." He continued.

"The reason why we're looking for her is simple. Her father died yesterday in a small town near Erfurt in Germany. She got hurt as well and is now in Manhatten to hide from her fathers murderer. We have to convince her that she can trust us and get her on our side."

"And who's going to do it? And if we get her on our side, where is she going to live? On the helicarria, or what?" Tony asked sharply.

"There will be a gallery opening. It's going to be a mask ball-like event. She's invited to it and so are you, plus your sons..."

"Wait! Peter and Wade?" Steve asked.

"They are in Sophie's age and have a lot in comment with her. Can I go on?" Complete silence. "Yeah? Good. Their going get her in one of the other rooms, so Coulson, Hill and I can talk to her in person."

"If she is okay, we thought of something that isn't that simple to explain. Doctor Banner, Agent Barton, would you come with me? I would like to talk with you about some details."

Coulson got them into a conference room and told them to sit down and just listen to what he says.

"No! No, get that out of your freaking head! We've already adopted a total psycho!" Clint shouted and stood up angrily after Phil had finished.

As Clint wanted to leave the room his husband was up and held his wrist tightly enough to make Clint clench his teeth.

"Wait. Clint, you might think she's going to be worse than Wade, but remember what happend with him." Bruce reminded the dirty blonde.

Clint smiled softly. "Yeah, I said nearly the same I've just said and now Wade is so different."

"Yeah, because he knowsnow what it's like to have loving and caring parents who know exactly what it's like to be... special." Bruce letted go of his husband wrist and kissed him on the cheek quickly.

"Okay." Clint told Phil after clearing his throat. "We'll give it a try." The door opend and before the men left Phil alone, Clint chuckled saying "If she kills us while we're sleeping, it's all your fault" and the doors shut close.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"With us? You're sure?" Tony asked after Bruce and Clint told them the news.

"Not realy, but it won't go wrong. And there's still an empty room in our floor. What about you Wade?" Clint turned to his son. "What do you think?"

"I don't really know, but a sister sounds fun!" Wade said enthusiastic.

'Hey, but we wanted this room to be a gaming room!' One of the voices in Wade's mind protested.

"But a sister would be much cooler." Wade whispered, silent enough not to be elbowed by Peter.

"Okay. So if you don't have a problem with it, I think it should be ok." Bruce commented. He looked at his friends and then at his family.

"And again for the record: Coulsons and Furys idea. Not ours." Clint repeated, after saying it at the beginning of the conversation.

They talked a bit more and then ate dinner together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked. If you have any critic for me, bad or good, write it in the comments and me and Julia will think about what we could change for the next part...  
> Till then, bye :D


End file.
